1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporter for a clothes washing machine and a clothes drying apparatus, and more particularly to a supporter for a clothes washing machine and a clothes drying apparatus in which a drawer positioned in the supporter, smoothly slides against a case regardless of temperature change by improving the structure of the drawer to be attached and detached to the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to wash and dry laundry, a clothes washing machine and a clothes drying apparatus are utilized. The clothes washing machine and the clothes drying apparatus are divided into a drum type clothes washing machine and a drum type clothes drying apparatus for washing and drying laundry by rotating a rotating tub about a horizontal axis. A vertical axis type clothes washing machine and a vertical axis type clothes drying apparatus for washing and drying laundry by rotating the rotating tub about a vertical axis.
Among the drum type clothes washing machines and the vertical axis type clothes washing machines, there is a clothes washing machine having a device for drying laundry so as to perform drying as well as washing.
Since the clothes washing machine and the clothes drying apparatus usually wash and dry laundry by using the rotation of the rotating tub, maintaining a dynamic balance of the rotating tub during rotation is essential. Thus, when the clothes washing machine or drying apparatus are positioned on a non-flat surface, it is necessary to level the surface in order to position the clothes washing machine or the clothes drying apparatus at a level. However, since the clothes washing machine and the clothes drying apparatus are large and heavy, it is very difficult to level the clothes washing machine or the clothes drying apparatus.
Thus, when placing the clothes washing machine or the clothes drying apparatus on a light and small supporter after leveling the supporter on the ground, it is very convenient to install the clothes washing machine or the clothes drying apparatus.
The supporter supports the clothes washing machine or the clothes drying apparatus, and accommodates small-sized clothes and goods to be used when washing clothes. The supporter includes a box-shaped case with an open front and a drawer to be slid from the open front of the case.
However, since the above-mentioned conventional supporter is usually made of synthetic resin for the purpose of reducing the manufacturing cost and weight, and convenient manipulation thereof, the drawer and the case can be deformed by the temperature change at the installation location. For this reason, the drawer may not be smoothly slid from the case, and further the drawer may not be slid at all under certain circumstances.
Particularly, in the case when the clothes washing machine or the clothes drying apparatus is installed outdoors, such as on a veranda or balcony, the supporter is exposed to high temperatures in the summer and low temperatures in the winter. Thus, the difference between coefficients of the linear expansion of the drawer and rails installed at both sides of the drawer for the sliding movement of the drawer prevent the drawer from smoothly sliding through the case.